Lodo
is a Rank D Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. As of [[Yo-kai Watch 2|''Yo-kai Watch 2]], Lodo evolves into Supoor Hero starting at level 28. As of Yo-kai Watch 4 he is a Onechanside Yo-kai of the Uwanosora Tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Playable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 4'': ''Befriending Yo-kai Biology Lodo appears as a thin, blue-skinned boy with a huge happy grin on his face, showing a missing tooth. It has a single tuft of hair on his head, and wears a tattered, patched-up green cloak and worn, oversized geta. Lodo has a personality resembling that of a small child. He is a very playful Yo-kai overall. Lodo can make people lose all their money and become poor. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] Lodo appears in trash heaps in the Academy Shortcut at night (Downtown Springdale). He also appears in trash heaps in the Shopping Street Narrows at night (Shopper's Row). He can also be befriended automatically upon completing #57 "Unlucky Family" in Shopper's Row. You can complete this Request entirely in Tranquility Apartments B-104. Lastly, he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Green Coin. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Lodo appears in Harrisvile on the Rice Paddy Path He also appears on Cicada Canyon on Mt. Middleton. Yo-kai Watch 3 Lodo can be found in the Shoppers Row. He can also be found in the Shopping Street Narrows. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = heartful|yo-kai = YW9-017.png}} Attribute Tolerance Moveset Etymology * "Lodo" could be a corruption of the phrase low dough. * "Binboy" is a portmanteau of binbō (貧乏, "poor, penniless") and the English boy. * "Nomedá" is a contraction of the phrase "No me da" which is translate as "does not give me". Origin Lodo could be based on a }}, a kami that inhabits houses and drives the inhabitants into poverty. Until halfway into the Meiji era, merchants in Senba, Osaka would perform a ritual every month to chase them out: first they would make grilled miso, which binbougami love, and the head clerk would carry it outside of the house, attracting them with the appetizing smell. They would then fold the miso patty in two, trapping the kami inside, and toss it into a river. It was also said eating uncooked miso is bad luck and attracts binbougami, as the gesture implies being so poor you cannot even afford to light a fire to make soup. Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, his tip is, "You can't save any money! * Lodo's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Nochange, Cash, Blueboy, and Nickles. In other languages Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:One-chanceside